Who Love Most
by Bea1258
Summary: Por que para Hinata, Sasuke siempre represento eso: "lo que mas amo" y el paso del tiempo o el echo de ser hermanos no lo cambiaría, ¿o si? SasuHIna, Incesto.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen,

son propiedad del maestro Kishimoto

Se atraían.

Siempre. Desde pequeños…

Ni ellos mismos se dieron cuenta cuando empezó a crecer a tal grado.

Sasuke solo savia que cuando la vio por primera vez en brazos de su madre sintió un inmenso calor en el pecho como si una parte de su alma por fin estuviera completa.

Hinata, era otro asunto… ella lo sentía a medida que iban creciendo, que cuando Sasuke la defendía, protegía, jugaba con ella o el solo hecho de estar cerca de él la hacía sentirse completa.

Por eso cuando Sasuke llego un día platicando algo entusiasmado de una amiga, ella no pudo evitar un vacío pequeño en el interior; pero cuando por fin un día de invierno el llego con la noticia de una novia simplemente no pudo evitar el enorme vacío en su interior, ante esto solo pudo pensar en su egoísmo.

"Que es esto que siento" se preguntó mientras fingía una sonrisa de felicidad para el ojinegro.

"Por qué no puedo sentirme bien por la felicidad de mi hermano"

Holaaaa

Bueno primero quiero agradecer los Reviews y favoritos en mi anterior fic y bueno esta es una loca idea que no la podía sacar de mi mente y pues este es el prólogo, ya tengo toda la historia en mi cabeza y más o menos escrita jejeje y bueno con la idea en mente pues me gustaría que por favor opinaran acerca de un personaje, como leyeron Sasuke tendrá una novia que, NO quiero ponerla como una perra, si no como un punto de descubrimiento de sentimientos por parte de ambos, así que agradecería que me dieran opciones de entre Karin o Ino-gracias por adelantado- como mencioné antes no quiero a ser mucho drama sobre esa relación y bueno, espero sus opiniones por favor.

PD: a Sakura por favor no la mencionen, no me agrada ese personaje así que tratare de ponerla lo menos posible

Besos XD


	2. Chapter 2 Espérame

_**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen,**_

_**Son del maestro Kishimoto. **_

{

_Recuerdos o hechos del pasado_

-Diálogos-

"_Pensamientos_"

{

_La suave brisa mecía las copas de los árboles, mientras el sol ilumina radiantemente aquel claro, donde felizmente una familia disfrutaba de un día de campo, dos pequeños, un niño de aproximadamente diez años de edad y una tierna niña de 6 años, corrían divertidos de un lado al otro mientras que una mujer de hermoso cabello y ojos negros sonreía ante los juegos de sus hijos, un suave gruñido la hiso voltear la vista en dirección de su esposo, quien con el ceño fruncido, miraba con desaprobación el comportamiento de su heredero y su hija menor. _

_- Hiashi, déjalos- dando un suspiro Mikoto tomo su hombro y lo apretó suavemente – son solo niños-_

_-niños que tienen el futuro del clan Hyuga- replico el hombre con tono irritado- y tu mujer, deberías dejar de consentir tanto a Sasuke, tolero que lo hagas con Hinata, ya que es menor y mujer, pero Sasuke es un hombre con una gran responsabilidad futura, no puedes seguir malcriándolo, tu deber es criar a un hijo fuerte y perspicaz, no a un mocoso mimado y engreído._

_¡Es tu hijo!- grito Mikoto escandalizada, incapaz de creer semejantes palabras-… no es un negocio- termino diciendo por lo bajo, entristecida. _

_-Enserio mujer, ¿eso crees?-respondió Hiashi en tono divertido- todo esto es un maldito negocio, desde nuestro matrimonio hasta esta estúpida farsa de "la maldita familia feliz" y tu mejor que nadie deberías saberlo.- _

_La mujer bajo la mirada, era cierto. Por negocios, por poder, la habían obligado a casarse con él. Hiashi Hyuga, un hombre que aunque guapo, no amaba. Nunca amo y no amaría._

_Su corazón ya tenía dueño y ese dueño… _

_Sacudió la cabeza. Era una mujer casada no podía pensar en otro hombre, y menos denominarlo como el dueño de su corazón._

_Pero… como olvidarlo si no lo perdido como se debería. Nunca fue rechazada o aceptada, simplemente fue obligada a olvidarlo cuando adolecente su padre le informo que tenía un prometido y por el bien de la familia se casaría. _

_Si bien descendía a la prestigiosa familia Uchiha no eran de la familia principal y mucho menos de la más adinerada, eran algo así como la descendencia alejada y por lo tanto no tenían dinero para llevar una vida de lujo, no es que a ella le importara eso, Mikoto era capaz de pasar miserias si se encontraba con sus seres amados. No así su familia, y más concretamente su padre, el cual no le importo vender a su única hija por un poco de seguridad monetaria._

_¿Pero, que tenía eso que ver con la rama principal de una familia tan adinerada como lo era la Hyuga? Fácil, el orgullo y sobre todo el prestigio que emana de un familia tan reconocida como la Uchiha, que por nada del mundo aceptaría que un miembro del clan (aunque fuera de la rama familiar más alejada) se emparejara con una familia mafiosa y bajo vigilancia policial ¿verdad? _

_Pues bien, el padre de Hiashi tomando en cuenta eso se aprovechó de la desesperación del padre de Mikoto para casar a su heredero con la intención de salvar a la familia del escándalo y la prisión que el mismo avía ganado por méritos propios._

_Destrozando así la vida de los jóvenes, que, obligados a casarse con personas desconocidas, maduraron juntos amargamente._

"_No digo que me arrepiento" pensó la ojinegro, no, después de todo arrepentirse consistía en desear que sus amados hijos no estuviesen y eso ni loca, no es que este feliz por su vida en el sentido romántico, pero, si soportar estar casada por alguien tan insensible, era el precio por tener tan adorables hijos con gusto aguantaría eso y más._

}

}

}

}

}

}

_El aire llenaba sus pulmones, corría sin parar, no podía detenerse, sus pequeñas piernas andaban a todo lo que da. Tenía que llegar, no podía permitirse perder. _

_36…_

_37…_

_Escucho a la lejanía._

_38…_

_39…_

_Llego barriéndose, pero a tiempo exacto para esconderse bien entre el arbusto que avía designado como escondite desde la lejanía._

_40…_

_-Lista o no allá voy-_

_El grito de guerra fue dado en la distancia. Luego un total silencio…._

_De pronto escucho unos pasos, pequeños, pero seguros, con clara intención de no hacer ruido al pisar las hojas esparcidas, pero lo único que su acompañante conseguía era alertar de su presencia._

_La pequeña niña que yacía escondida entre el arbusto se preguntó si su hermano ya la abría localizado, rezo en silencio por que no fuera así._

_El silencio se estaba haciendo un tanto pesado, bueno, mucho silencio… no por que claramente se escuchaban dos risas que, en el intentado ser ahogadas por sus propios interlocutores solo casaban ser más ruidosas._

_La cabeza de la pequeña se convulsionaba en un vano intento por silenciar su risa, así que sabiendo lo inevitable giro su cuerpecito acunclinchado para así en encontrar a un par de ojos negros que la veían con una gran diversión, _

_Sasuke al percatarse que su hermana ya avía notado su presencia ataras de ella, simplemente espero a que ella se volteara con una sonrisa y un sonrojo en el rosto como de costumbre._

_Pero eso no paso._

_Al darse la vuelta para encontrar a su hermano, Hinata se le quedo viendo con una inocencia y asombro jamás expuestos en su mirar._

_El pequeño Sasuke mitad asombrado mitad fascinado solo atino a agachar su cabeza al tiempo que pegaba sus infantiles labios con los inocentes de su hermana._

_Solo fue un rose de labios, demasiado fugas para ser digno de llamarse beso pero tan incomprendido para ambos que al separarse solo atinaron a desviar el rosto y regresar a donde sus padres esperaban._

_}_

_}_

_}_

_}_

_}_

Se despertó agitadamente con la respiración entrecorta, sentándose en la cama trato de normalizar su respiración al tiempo que serraba sus opalinos ojos. Una vez calmada la joven dejo salir un profundo suspiro.

Otra vez… avía vuelto a soñar con aquel incidente.

Si bien no tenía nada de malo ya que era un recuerdo lejano de su niñez, no podía dejar de sentirse incomoda por soñar cada vez con más frecuencia con aquel capítulo de su infancia.

El constante pitido de su alarma perforo sus oídos sacándola de sus pensares, suspirando pesadamente se dispuso a apagar, para lo cual tenía que levantarse ya que dicho aparato estaba en el ropero al otro extremo del cuarto.

una vez apagado el aparato se miró al espejo de cuerpo entero que se encontraba a un lado del ropero, frente a ella se reflejaba una adolecente de 16 años, menuda , delegada y paliducha, con, - no está de más decir- una delantera completamente desproporcional a lo demás de su físico, pero bueno, se miró a más detenidamente, observando con cierta fascinación su extraño cabello negro-azulado, largo y enredado, sus paliduchas y delgadas piernas que sobresalían de su bata de dormir y finalmente llego a su cara, ella no se creía particularmente bonita, pero tenía la autoestima suficiente para darse cuenta de que fea, no era.

Tenía un rostro más bien redondeado, unos ojos ovalados y con un hermoso color blanco perla, con una rara variación genética que hacía que las pupilas parecieran de un lindo color lila; una boca normal con un tono rosa, que hacía de su rostro un gran espectáculo de contrastes.

Si bien no era la más hermosa del mundo ni se creía miss universo, tenía con que defenderse.

Unos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de su auto-examen.

-Hinata-sama por favor baje a desayunar-

-si nana, enseguida voy-

Los pasos alegándose le dieron a entender que de nuevo estaba sola, mirándose de nuevo suspiro pesadamente mientras se diría al baño, tenía que alistarse para ir a la escuela-

{

{

{

{

{

Una vez vestida con el correspondiente uniforme, tomo su mochila y se dispuso a bajar al comedor, encontrando se así con un cuadro más que conocido, su padre leyendo el periódico con una tasa de café en su mano, instintivamente dio un paso para atrás, su relación con su padre, no era buena así que le hacía sentir un tanto incomoda estar a solas con él.

De repente sintió una mano en su cabeza, agitando su cabello como alguien lo aria con cualquier cachorro, ese toque la agarro tan desprevenida que inconscientemente pego un grito, al momento que se daba la vuelta para encontrarse con el involucrado, dando cara a cara con una mirada negra, y más profunda que cualquier poso .instintivamente retrocedió y sin querer trastabillo, y a punto estuvo de caer y así hubiera sido de no ser por unos brazos que sostuvieron su cintura y la atrajeron a un pecho fuerte y bien formado pero sobretodo cálido y conocido.

Sintió temblar dicho pecho y preocupada fijo su mirar en el aludido e instintivamente frunció el ceño, su hermano Sasuke estaba conteniendo la risa, al percatarse de que era observado, bajo su mirada encontrándose con la opalina de su hermana, y se percató de los pucheros que hacía su hermana, ante esto no pudo si ni reírse a carcajadas.

-muy gracioso no?-

-hmp si vieras tú rostro en este momento también te reirías- entre carcajadas Sasuke le contesto.

-A demás es tu culpa por estar tan despistada en la mañana, en que tienes esa cabecita- dándole una palmada en la frente el ojinegro se separó de ella y la miro con sorna desde su altura.

Hinata no pudo más que agachar su cabeza, odiaba que su hermano se burlara de ella, fijando su mirar en el morocho, sin querer su mirada fue a parar a sus labios, unos flashes de su sueño llegaron de golpe asiendo que inconscientemente se lamiera los suyos.

Al percatarse de lo que estaba haciendo, horrorizada y completamente sonrojada miro directamente a los ojos de su familiar con una expresión impactada en los propios, el adolecente al percatarse de la mirada de ella la miro fija y seriamente, tratando de descifrar las expresiones que le estaba dando.

Al sentir esa negruzca y penetrante mirada, lo confronto directamente perdiéndose en esos ojos tan familiares y a la vez desconocidos, y automáticamente se calmó y no solo sintió paz, sino que se percató de algo que no avía notado en todos los años de convivencia, sus ojos no eran completamente negros, tenían un toque casi imperceptible de rojo, pero sobre todo se sintio irremediablemente nostálgica, como si un gran peso callera sobre ella evitandole respirar, pero al mismo tiempo sintió una alegría indescriptible, era una sensación extraña pero reconfortante, sentía como si fuera un gran alivio mesclado con dicha y sobretodo sintió un gran amor aflorando en su pecho y un deseo irrefrenable de abrasarlo con todas sus fuerzas y así lo hiso.

Se aferró a el como nunca lo avía echo, como si no lo viera visto en años, pero no era solo eso, el, Sasuke, su hermano también se aferraba en ella y la abrazaba como si fuera la cosa más preciada del mundo, de su mundo.

Hinata lo sabía, el también lo había notado algo había echo que las cosas cambiaran, no savia que pero sabía que no era coincidencia, serrando los ojos se permitió disfrutar de ese abraso sin importarle lo demás, y sintiendo por primera vez desde el fallecimiento de su madre que todo estaba bien y en su lugar.

Sin embargo el extraño abrazo fue interrumpido súbitamente por una voz que ambos, desgraciadamente conocían.

-Hey ustedes dos, déjense de emotividades inútiles y lárguense a la escuela- su padre "cariñosamente" los separo.

Ambos un tanto incomodos solo rieron, aquellos extraños sentimientos, y toda esa aura se avía roto igual que el abraso. Dejando atrás solo pequeños pedazos de incomprensión que ambos justificaron como nostalgia por su madre; puesto que hoy se cumplían de 4 años de su partida, 4 años de estar sin ella.

Su padre les tenia prohibido cualquier comentario al respecto, así que resignados se sentaron en el comedor al espero de que su nana les sirviera.

{

{

{

{

{

Ya fuera de su casa los dos caminaron juntos por la calle, en silencio, ninguno quería tocar el tema, pero lo sabían tenían que hablarlo.

-… Sasuke-kun… -

-Pasare a recogerte a la escuela a las 3 asegúrate de que no se den cuenta de que te vas a asaltar las ultimas 2 clases-

Sorprendida voltio a su mirar a su hermano, notando su sonrisa nostálgica en su rostro, esa sonrisa que solo le mostraba a ella, bueno eso ya era cuestionable…

-Hiashi podrá ser nuestro padre, pero eso no le da derecho de impedirnos ir a ver a nuestra madre ¿verdad? – con jocosidad él dijo esas palabras, ella sonriendo abraso a su hermano.

Hai nii-san- pegándose a el, se permitió sollozar, eso era de lo que quería hablar, necesitaba ver a su madre.

Permanecieron así un rato reconfortándose mutuamente, hasta que una voz conocida los interrumpió.

-ahh teme! Que tierno abrasando a Hina-chan! Vamos abrásame a mí también!- dijo un rubio de hermosos ojos azules y piel ligeramente bronceada llamado Naruto, el auto proclamado mejor amigo de Sasuke des de que iban en primaria.

El morocho al percatarse de que el rubio se lanzaba a sus brazos rápidamente se quitó ocasionando que Naruto callera al piso.

Nunca se avía puesto a pensarlo pero el ojiazul siempre se lanzaba a sus brazos en la menor oportunidad, es más buscaba cualquier pretexto para tocarlo y además-

-Hey, Hinata- un grito lo saco de sus pensares, volteando la mirada vio a un conocido amigo de su hermana, Kiba Inuzuka, un chico moreno de cabello castaño, tenía un buen tiempo que no lo veía, después de todo era amigo de su hermana, no suyo.

Pero el chico sin duda se parecía a Naruto más que nada en la hiperactividad.

-Ki-Kiba-kun- Hinata lo saludo con su tartamudeo habitual, pero feliz. Esto para Sasuke fue por demás raro ya que la ojiperla nunca tartamudeaba con el, así que era extraño verla hacerlo con otras personas.

-Sasuke-san, Uzumaki-san- saludo Kiba al llegar al lado de Hinata.

-Inuzuka- saludo secamente el ojinegro, nunca le avía gustado el modo confianzudo con el que trataba a Hinata.

-Eh? Kiba! No tienes por qué llamarme de esa forma tan formal!- un tanto apenado el Uzumaki llevo sus manos a su nuca, al tiempo que sonreía resplandecientemente- a demás nos conocemos desde hace un tiempo llámame por mi nombre-

-Eh, Ha-hai- respondió Kiba, un tanto sonrojado, Naruto al igual que Sasuke eran mayores que el, por lo tanto siempre les avía llamado con respeto, era cierto que los dos ya tenían un buen tiempo de conocerse, ya que ambos al ser los respectivos mejores amigos de los Hyuga se tenían que haber visto en algún momento.

Continuaron caminando por un rato, cada par por su lado hasta que llegaron a la parada de autobús, ahí Naruto y Sasuke tomarían un camión para dirigirse a la universidad y Hinata y Kiba otro para el instituto.

Al cabo de un tiempo el autobús de los universitarios llego, agitando los brazos Naruto se despidió exageradamente. Sin embargo Sasuke solo asintió con la cabeza hacia Kiba y alboroto con cariño el cabello de Hinata.

-Cuídate, y no lo olvides, a las 3- sin esperar respuesta subió al transporte.

-eh, que vas a hacer a las 3 Hinata?- la chica solo lo vio directamente, a lo que el Inuzuka solo asintió, claro sele avía olvidado el día que era, tratando de superar el silencio incomodo que se acababa de formar, trato de cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

-oye Hina, siempre me he preguntado-

- Aja-

- Si tu padre es dueño de una empresa, ¿Por qué tú y tu hermano siempre toman el camión, es que acaso no tienen autos particulares?

-Por qué el dice que no va a mantener los caprichos de dos mocosos mimados-agachando la mirada la Hyuga contesto con vos fría.

Kiba frunció el ceño, incapaz de decir nada, no debió preguntar. Sintiéndose culpable el también bajo la mirada.

-Mira Kiba-kun a aquí viene el transporte- la chica lo saco de sus pensamientos; volviéndose hacia ella noto que lo observaba con una sonrisa, la cual correspondió enseguida dispusieron a subirse en el camión.

Una vez ya en dicho transporte Hinata veía pasar el paisaje y luego recordó el extraño suceso de esa mañana, no entendía y estaba segura que nunca entendería que paso, así que ya no le daría más vueltas al asunto, suspirando se dijo que tenía que concentrase en la escuela o correría el riesgo de reprobar. Y ya estaba lo suficiente alegada de su hermano.

Con el en la universidad y ella acabando de entrar al instituto ya no podrían pasar tiempo juntos, eso y sumándole la novia de su hermano. La cual no conocía, solo sabía por Naruto que era una chica muy singlar, se sentía cada vez más alegada de el. De su nii-san. Su único soporte en tiempos de debilidad y su compañero de dolor.

Cada vez estaba más lejos, pero ella se aseguraría de no hacer mas grande esa brecha, siempre y cuando nadie se entrometiera. Pensó ella con un poco (mucha) molestia.

Ya que hace tiempo su hermano le avía llegado con la noticia de que tenía novia, ella al principio no le dio importancia, ya que Sasuke tenía fama de mujeriego, pero nunca tomaba enserio a sus "novias" pero cuando quiso notarlo ya tenía más de 3 meses con la misma cuñada.

Así que ella se sentía amenazada por esa chica que no conocía, que la alegaba aún más de su hermano.

"_Espérame- Nii-san"- _pensó esperanzada- "_pronto te alcanzare" _

Lo que ella no savia era que esa rivalidad imaginaria con su cuñada poco tenía que ver con los celos normales de una hermana.

{

{

{

{

{

Holaaaaaaaaa

Bueno por fin actualice y pido disculpas por la demora, tuve algunos contratiempos y me escape un rato de los estudios (sigo en exámenes D: ) para traerles el primer cap.

Bueno les platico que la historia se me ocurrió de una imagen que vi que decía que según una leyenda japonesa los amantes que no podían estar juntos y se suicidaban debido a eso renacían como gemelos o mellizos. La verdad no sé si sea real la leyenda pero me sirvió de inspiración y si, renacieron hermanos pero no mellizos, porque ponerlos de mellizos seria mas difícil y buenooo.

Con referente a la novia de Sasuke ya tengo decidida quien es jejeje gracias por dar sus opiniones.

Eso es todo, pido disculpas nuevamente por la demora y agradezco por sus Reveiw, favoritos y Follows.

**Izumi Satou:** gracias y no te preocupes Sasuke tendrá muchooos celos, pero ya mas avanzada la historia.

**KattytoNebel: **gracias y realmente aprecio tus consejos n.n

**Lunitha-Nott23: **gracias y perdón D: TE FALLE no pude actualizar pronto. Pero daré mi mayor esfuerzo para actualizar pronto.

** .3: **gracias. que bueno que compartas mi repudio a Sakura pero si la pondré pero lo haré lo más mínimo.

**Yumiko456: **gracias, y si el incesto es perfecto para un drama, y también me encanta y disculpa la demora en la actualización, intentare actualizar mas rápido.

**uchihina20: **gracias y tranquila Hina no sufrirá mucho, y si abra celos de parte de los dos pero los de Sasuke se verán mas adelante jejeje y con respecto al lemon… mmm pues si me gustaría (yo también soy muuuy pervertida) pero como apenas estoy empezando pues intentare, no prometo nada.

**angel maria 15:** gracias y ya no esperes más por fin actualice.

**Celi7: **gracias y no te preocupes a mi también me encantan los fic con este tema.

**Rociio Uchiha: **gracias y que bueno que le des oportunidad a mi humilde fic.

Gracias por leer y nos vemos la próxima.


End file.
